Una poción de amor y orgullo Merodeador
by Consu Rojas
Summary: Lily toma por error una poción de amor y termina locamente enamorada de Remus, James esta que se muere y alguien insulta el orgullo merodeador de Sirius.


Bueno... acá les dejo un un gran one shot que escribí para el foro reto: "estáis todos locos, me voy. ¡Arre Unicornio!" del foro The Ruins.

Y... debo decir que va con un día de retraso por lo cual no sé si me dejen participar, pero fue divertido y estresante escribirlo, es más cuando lo termine de escribir por primera vez, se me borro y lo perdí TODO, si que esta versión no es la mejor pero algo es algo y eso (:

**Aclaración: **Nada de lo que leas aquí me pertenece.

* * *

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de las alumnas de séptimo año de Hogwarts y al interior de esa habitación se encontraba Lily Evans, que trataba de conciliar el sueño.

—_Mañana tengo que entregar el trabajo de runas antiguas y el ensayo de transformaciones, tengo que estudiar para el examen de historia de la magia y tengo que ayudar a Alice en pociones… ¿¡¿Qué mierda hago tratando de dormir en vez de completar el ensayo de transformaciones?_ —Pensó Lily antes de levantarse y tomar todas sus cosas de transformaciones para agregarle medio metro más de datos no necesarios.

Después de un par de horas y medio metro más en su ensayo, Lily por fin se relajo lo suficiente para volver a su habitación y tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Al llegar al cuarto que compartía con sus compañeras se percato de un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido de color dorado medio transparente, tenía toda la pinta de ser la poción que utilizaba Susan cuando no podía dormir. La tomo y la miro con curiosidad, se encogió de hombros y saco el tapón de la botella, se acerco la poción a la nariz y la olio. Su sentido le indico que olía a pergamino viejo y a lluvia, también pudo sentir levente el olor a perfume de hombre, pero no era cualquiera, ese perfume lo había sentido más de una vez, pero no podía acordarse en quien.

Su subconsciente, cansado, atribuyo los olores a que próximamente se acercaba una tormenta, al pergamino que tenía en la mano y a que probablemente Susan haya dejado en algún lugar cercano el sweater que le había prestado su novio esa tarde.

Lily volvió a mirar el brebaje y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo acerco a la boca y lo bebió; sintió como el liquido dorado bajaba por su garganta, al llegar al estomago aparecía una suave y cálida sensación de comodidad y alegría.

Con una sonrisa en su cara, la prefecta se fue a su cama dejo las cosas en su mesita de noche y calló a los brazos de Morfeo con la imagen de su amigo Remus en mente.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, además de con unas grandes ojeras, pensado en Remus; ese sentimiento hacia su amigo era nuevo y extraño y realmente algo en su interior la desconcentraba y hacia que se acordara de Remus en todo lo que veía, y a todo realmente se refería a TODO.

—Hola, Lily—le saludó Remus cuando la pelirroja ponía un pie en la sala común.

—Hola, Remus—respondió la aludida ruborizándose tanto que no se veía claramente donde comenzaba su cabello.

— ¿Bajas? —le pregunto amablemente el licántropo, haciendo de cuenta de que no le extrañaba en nada que la pelirroja estuviera ruborizada.

—cla-claa-ro—tartamudeo y apretó contra su pecho el libro que tenía en las manos.

— ¿te ayudo con eso? —pregunto Lupin y ella soltó una risa nerviosa.

—_Cálmate Lily, se va a dar cuenta de que te pone nerviosa_—pensó yse estremeció.

Durante las primeras clases de la mañana la alumna perfecta no pudo prestar atención y mucho menos pensar con coherencia, en lo único que pensaba era en Remus, lo que podría hacer con los labios de este, Remus, los dientes del aludido, Remus y donde le gustaría que sus manos la tocara y Remus, si… básicamente pensaba en Remus de maneras en que nunca se imaginaria que lo haría.

Pero no solo pensaba en él, si no también lo observaba, no le quito la mirada de encima toda la mañana y cuando Potter la vino a molestar como siempre, ella ni se inmuto y siguió observando a _su _Remus.

Sí, desde esa mañana el prefecto había pasado a ser suyo y de NADIE más; y nadie lo podía tocar, solo ella; ninguna niñata tonta podía reírse de sus chistes, solo ella y mucho menos Elizabeth Scott, aquella rubia, cabeza hueca que iba en Ravenclaw; nadie podía jugar con las manos de Remus como lo estaba haciendo esa; y mucho menos acercarse tanto a su Remus como estaba esa tipeja… ¡ESPERA! Esa tipeja estaba cerca de SU Remus y estaba a punto de besarlo.

— ¡20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw! —grito Lily enfurecida al percatarse de que Scott estaba casi violándose a SU Remus.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa? —chilló la rubia y Lily la fulmino con la mirada.

—Yo que tú me voy si no quieres que sean 30 puntos menos—sonrió con malicia y la apunto con su varita.

— ¡Estás loca! —le grito la Ravenclaw y se fue contoneando sus caderas exageradamente, pero no sin antes acercarse y depositar un beso en la mejilla de Remus, lo que enfureció a la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Lily bajo la varita y disimuladamente apunto a la tipeja con una falda miniatura y murmuro un conjuro, haciendo que la Ravenclaw adoptara un color verdoso y luego con un movimiento ligero de la varita la empapo y con otro hizo que él agua que la bañaba se convirtiera en una sustancia viscosa de color anaranjado. Y aprovechando el momento se le ocurrió grabar las letras L.E en la espalda de la túnica de la chica, haciendo que esta chillara y saliera corriendo dirección a su sala común.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Pregunto Remus desconcertado— ¿Por qué le hiciste aquello?

—Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie llama loca a Lily Evans, Remunsin—le sonrió coqueta y él solo se descoloco; Lily, le volvió a sonreír, le guiño un ojo y se fue en dirección a la biblioteca; dejando atrás a un contrariado Remus y a un impresionado James Potter, que había estado siguiendo todo el día a su pelirroja para averiguar que le sucedía.

— ¿Qué mierda sucede acá? —le exigió James, apenas salió de bajo de su capa.

—Para de hacer eso—grito Remus asustado por la aparición de su amigo—siempre que lo haces, siento que me va a dar un paro cardiaco—lo regaño Lunático.

— ¿Qué le diste a Lily? —le volvió a preguntar James, pero esta vez con más severidad.

—Nada, lo juro, no le he dado nada—dijo Remus extrañado— ¿por qué?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? —hablo Cornamenta cada vez más enojado y saliéndose de sus casillas.

—Eso, por qué—pregunto Lupin trastornado por la mirada de furia que le dirigía su amigo — ¡no le he dado nada!

— ¡¿Has visto a Lily en todo el día? —habló Potter mientras apretaba los puños y la mandíbula para no atizarle un golpe a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Sí, si la he visto—dijo medio asustado Lunático—ha estado actuando raro todo el día, pero no le he dado nada.

— ¡Cómo no lo vez! —esta vez James si levanto la voz, apretó más fuerte los puños e inhalo profundamente tratando de calmarse, sabía que si esto duraba veinte segundos más iban a salir sus instintos asesinos y a los más primitivos: a lo muggle.

—No hay nada que ver James—le dijo Lupin—realmente no hay nada que ver.

— ¡Cómo que no! —Le grito James— ¡Esta loca por ti!

— ¡Eso es imaginación tuya, James! —le respondió el licántropo de la misma manera.

—No lo es—James bajo el tono de voz a no más que un peligroso susurro, que era mucho más aterrador que los grito, las amenazas y las miradas llenas de odio juntas—Yo no me he imaginado nada.

—Si es imaginación tuya—habló Remus con toda la calma posible—tu sabes que yo nunca me metería con Lily…

— ¡CORNAMENTA! —Entro gritando Sirius por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? —pregunto de repente James preocupado.

—Los Slytherins ya se dieron cuenta de las bombas de tinta en sus baúles—dijo jadeando con la lengua afuera, lo que lo hacía parecerse a un perro, que irónico el mundo.

—Mierda—musito Potter— y… ¿conseguiste lo qué te pedí? —pregunto James con curiosidad y Lupin se sorprendió de lo rápido que su amigo podía cambiar de carácter.

—Siempre lo hago—Sirius sonrió con superioridad y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un frasco de tamaño mediano donde había una solución parecida al barro y que burbujeaba lentamente.

— ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —pregunto Remus entre fascinado por la habilidad de sus amigos y por su estupidez.

—Sí, Lunático —Sirius le dedico una sonrisa canina—Es poción multijugos— soltó una carcajada que pareció un ladrido.

—Y… ¿De dónde la sacaron? —se acerco asombrado para ver el frasco que tenia Sirius en la mano.

—Del despacho de Slughorn, ¿de dónde más creías que la sacaríamos Lunático? —habló el heredero de los Black con un tono de superioridad y justo en el momento que Lupin iba a soltarle algún comentario poco agradable se empezaron a escuchar pisadas, rápidas y eran bastantes.

— ¡A correr! —grito James y tomo uno de los brazos de Canuto y este a la vez agarro la túnica de Lupin, y así los tres salieron corriendo dirección a su sala común, para estar a salvo de las dos docenas de Slytherins de todos los colores furiosos.

Después de aquella carrera a la sala común de Gryffindor, los tres merodeadores apenas podían contener el aliento, tuvieron que dar una vuelta extra por el tercer piso para perder de vista a un par de Slytherins para después seguir corriendo hacia su sala común.

—Eso fue emocionante—dijo Sirius mientras ponía una de sus manos en las costillas.

—Eso fue idiota—se quejo Remus, jadeando; él tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y estaba medio inclinado hacia adelante—Si no hubieran puesto las bombas hasta después de la cena como les había dicho no tendríamos que haber corrido ni escondernos el resto del día.

—Somos merodeadores, Lupin, nosotros no nos escondemos—dijo James soltando una sonora carcajada.

—Sí, y por eso corrimos de los Slytherins—dijo en tono sarcástico tratando de controlar su respiración.

—No nos escondimos—dijo James—solo nos resguardamos para otra oportunidad—le dedico una sonrisa "marca Potter" y Remus solo gruño.

—y bueno… ¿Para qué van a utilizar la poción? —se aventuro a preguntar Remus con curiosidad y sentando se en su butaca favorita frente a la chimenea.

— ¿Para qué crees? —se burló Sirius y el licántropo solo rodó los ojos.

—Cambio de pregunta—dijo Remus— ¿A quién vas a utilizar?

—Bueno, querido Lunático, eso es evidente, el desesperado de James lleva todo el día pegándose contra las paredes y llorando de por qué su Lily no lo insulta, como lo había hecho el día anterior y observando, viendo, analizando y pensando…

— ¿En serio piensas, Sirius? —lo interrumpió Remus con malicia y el nombrado lo miro con desdén.

—Si pienso, Remus—dijo con un tono de falso enojo, haciendo que sus otros dos acompañantes suelte una carcajada—bueno como iba diciendo—trato de seguir Sirius— ¡Haber par de idiotas o se callan para terminar con mi plan o me voy y me quedo con la poción! —los amenazo Sirius y como era de esperarse, los otros dos solo soltaron una gran carcajada.

—Lo siento—respondió el hombre lobo con una sonrisa en la cara—puedes continuar.

—Gracias—Sirius tomo aire para proseguir con su plan maestro—entonces como Jimmy, ha estado todo el día lloriqueando por allí, hemos decidido que vamos a transfórmalo en ti para que la pelirroja se dé cuenta de su existencia.

— ¡Auch! Eso dolió, pulgoso—dijo James haciéndose el ofendido.

—Es la verdad, Bambi—Canuto se encogió de hombros—llevas llorando todo el día y si no fuera porque los separe en el pasillo, en estos momentos el pobre lobo seria parte de la decoración del pasillo que va a las mazmorras y biblioteca.

—No es cierto—dijo James, ahora si algo molesto—yo no le pegaría a Remus.

—Eso no era lo que parecía—dijo Remus algo incomodo—hubiera jurado que si nos quedábamos 2 minutos más te transformarías y me hubiera golpeado y arrollado con tus astas, Cornamenta.

—Bueno, realmente ese era mi plan—dijo James, pasándose una mano por la nuca, cosa que hacia siempre que estaba avergonzado— ¿Me disculpas? —pregunto con una sonrisa algo tímida, cosa poco común en Potter.

—Sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo, James—le sonrió Remus y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Mientras los tres merodeadores buscaban la mejor forma de hacer que la pelirroja volviera a su estado normal, el cuarto estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de unos pocos Slytherins-eso es otra historia- y Lily Evans estaba caminando hacia su sala común.

Lily entró en la sala común y se encontró con a _su _Remus sentado con el gilipollas de Potter y el inútil de Black, suspiro resignada y se acerco con su caminata más coqueta y su sonrisa más seductora donde estaba Lupin.

—Remus—lo llamo Lily y él solo pudo tragar saliva con dificultad, nunca había escuchado ese tono tan sugerente en ella.

— ¿Si, Lily? —trato de parecer calmado y relajado, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del tono de voz que usaba y de que James le dirigía una mirada de anhelo a ella y una de odio a él.

— ¿Me ayudarías con mi tarea de historia de la magia? —le dijo en un susurro seductor, Remus se ruborizo y James se entro en cólera.

— ¡DIJISTE QUE NO LO HARIAS, LUPIN! —Grito James, antes de tratar de abalanzarse sobre su amigo, pero Sirius se interpuso y sostuvo a Potter— ¡LO PROMETISTE! —Lily miró extrañada la escena y aprovechando la oportunidad de que Remus estaba a su lado, a pocos centímetros y que sus hormonas se volvieron locas, ella solo se abalanzo a sus brazos y trato de besarlo, cosa que descontrolo a Potter.

— ¡Vámonos, James! —dijo Sirius y lo tironeo hasta el recuadro de la dama gorda para salir de la sala.

—Lily, no—dijo Remus, alejándose de ella, hizo todo lo que pudo para no lo besara y para alejársela lo más delicadamente posible.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo te amo y tú me podrías amar a mí—dijo como si nada y trato de hacer su táctica de nuevo.

—No, Lily… es porque… em… bueno… es porque soy gay—dijo como si nada y ella abrió los ojos como dos platos y luego se puso a reír como posesa.

—Eso es mentira—dijo entre risas—he visto como me miras, Lupin, se que te gusto—dijo mientras se dejaba de reír.

—Es verdad Lily, soy gay—le repitió y solo logro que la pelirroja cayera al sillón y se echara a llorar de tanto reír.

—Es mentira—siguió riendo Lily— Remus… no sabes mentir—se seco una de las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas y trato de recobrar la compostura, pero no pudo y se siguió riendo como posesa.

Remus suspiro y salió de la sala común camino al baño de prefectos, donde se suponía que tenia se encontraban James y Sirius, según el mapa de merodeador, mapa que nunca ha mentido.

Al llegar al pasillo del quinto piso, se paro junto a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y dio la contraseña para entrar, sin hacer mucha ceremonia, Remus entro en el baño. En el momento que el licántropo puso un pie allí, James lo miro con odio y hubiera hechizado a Remus de no ser porque Sirius le requiso la varita hace unos minutos.

— ¿Qué hace el aquí? —pregunto James irritado.

—James, te juro que yo no le he hecho nada—dijo Remus con algo de desesperación en la voz—es más le dije que era gay para que me dejara tranquilo—dijo cansado y angustiado, pero lo único que logro fue que sus amigo tuvieran la misma reacción que Lily, reírse.

— ¿Es en serio Lunático? —dijo James con la sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí—Remus se sonrojo y miro al suelo—pero no me creyó.

—Nunca pensé que harías eso por mi—le sonrió con orgullo, Remus le devolvió la sonrisa con gusto.

—Sabes que nunca te traicionaría, James—le dijo con toda la solemnidad posible.

—Lo sé, Remus, no sé como desconfié de ti…

—ya, ya, corten el rollo de maricas y vayamos a lo que nos reunió aquí—lo interrumpió Sirius mientras sacaba el frasco con la poción multijugo, lo ladeo y pudo ver como se escurría.

—Pasa—James le quito el frasco de la mano y lo destapo, se lo acerco a la nariz, lo olio y arrugo frunció el ceño—huele pésimo.

—Es porque no le has agregado el ingrediente final—le indico Remus, James miro a Sirius y esté sonrió con malicia.

—Lo tienes, ¿no? —pregunto James y Sirius asintió sacando otro pequeño frasco, pero este contenía un delicado cabello de color plata, casi no se veía, pero estaba dentro del frasco.

—Ese cabello es de…—inicio Remus.

—Dumbledore—completo James tomando con delicadeza el cabello y sosteniéndolo a solo centímetros de la boca del recipiente con la poción—Al principio iba a ser tuyo...—el animago se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Para qué quieren convertirse en Dumbledore? —pregunto Remus estupefacto, por segunda vez en el día se sentía asombrado de la capacidad de sus amigos.

—Bueno…—empezó Sirius—es una larga historia.

—Vamos, habla—le insistió Remus—tengo mucho tiempo.

—Está bien, la cosa va así, hoy después de salir de la sala común nos topamos con Diggory que empezó a decir que Dumbledore era muy serio y era un amargado, al parecer lo había castigado por algo, pero eso es otra historia Lunático- y como buenos merodeadores que somos, nosotros dijimos que no lo era y bueno… la cosa termino en que apostamos a que esta noche Dumbledore tenía que bailar como un mono a la hora de la cena… y es eso.

—Déjame analizar todo esto… ¿ESTAS LOCO? —le grito Remus.

—Bueno… pero es que quiero ganar esta apuesta—Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Se metió con nuestro orgullo merodeador—explico James y allí Remus recién entendió a que iba todo esto. Nunca, pero nunca se te ocurra meterte con el orgullo de algún merodeador, porque además de que te vas a tener que tragar tus palabras, lo vas a pasar bastante mal.

Era la hora de la cena, Remus estaba nervioso al igual que Sirius y James. Los dos últimos le habían mandado una lechuza a Dumbledore que decía que lo necesitaban con urgencia en el ministerio, por lo cual el director tuvo que dejar el castillo, lo que les dejaba el paso libre; mientras que Remus estaba nervioso, porque allí dentro se encontraba Lily, a la que había estado evitando todo el día por el hecho de que cada vez que la veía ella trataba de tirársele encima y violarlo.

—Listo—dijo James, echándole por última vez una mirada al gran comedor—está todo listo.

—Vamos, Sirius—lo animo Remus, aunque sabía que lo que hacían estaba mal, pero se habían metido con el orgullo merodeador.

—Bueno, a la cuenta de tres—dijo dueño de aquellos ojos grises—uno—destapo el frasco—dos—lo levando a la altura de su boca—tres—y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

No pasaron ni más de 10 segundo cuando Sirius empezó con la transformación: primero le empezó a crecer la barba y al igual que el cabello adoptaron un color blanco casi plateado, luego salieron las arrugas, se le torció la nariz y como toque final disminuyo un poco de tamaño; como ya se encontraba vestido con una túnica muy parecida a las que utiliza el gran mago, solo le faltaba entrar al salón.

—Vamos—lo empujo James—vamos detrás de ti—Sirius trago saliva e hizo su entrada, igual como lo haría el director.

—Es nuestro turno—dijo Remus y entraron los dos amigos.

Apenas Lily diviso a Remus entrar por la puerta, se paro y salió a su búsqueda; al lado del licántropo se encontraba el animago que al ver a Lily acercarse, le broto instantáneamente una sonrisa.

—Hola Lily—dijo James como un idiota.

—Evans, Potter—le replico la pelirroja y después centro su atención en Remus— ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? —lo reto y Remus paseo la mirada por todo el lugar incomodo.

—Lily… no sé como decírtelo—empezó Remus con suavidad y ella le dedico una mirada confundida y James una apenada.

—Sé que has estado ocupado, Remunsin—hablo con un tono empalagoso.

—No es eso, Lily, la cosa es que no quiero nada con…

—Yo me voy, Remus—James le dio una palmada desganada en el brazo y camino con pesadez a la mesa.

—Lily, realmente no quiero nada contigo—por fin término Remus y Lily lo desconcertada.

—Es por esa rubia, ¿no? —pregunto con una rabia creciendo en su interior.

—Sí, es por Elizabeth—dijo Remus rápidamente, la furia y la rabia de nuestra pelirroja empezó a crecer con furor hasta que de la nada empezó a desvanecerse, esa sensación cálida y suave que sintió ayer por la noche al tomar esa poción se desvaneció y le había dejado el estomago vacio.

—Bueno, me parece—le sonrió a Remus y él la miro desconcertada—es buena persona—le golpeo con suavidad el brazo y camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor como si nada, dejando a un muy impresionado Remus, parado en la mitad de la sala como si nada.

—Atención—pidió "Dumbledore" desde su estrado, frente a la mesa de los profesores—bueno, esta noche quería decir unas palabras, pero prefiero mejor expresarlas con el cuerpo—Sirius, convertido en Dumbledore, saco su varita hizo un movimiento y empezaron a sonar los instrumentos musicales que habían dejado fuera del gran comedor, para la ocasión—bueno… y uno, y dos, y un, dos, tres—la música adopto un ritmo algo extraño, algo así como selvático y "Dumbledore" se puso a bailar y a girar.

Todo el alumnado y los profesores estaban sorprendidos, pero luego de que paso, todos los alumnos estaba riéndose, en la mesa de Gryffindor, James sonreía con orgullo a la vez que reía, al igual que Remus, mientras que en la de Hufflepuff, Diggory no se lo podía creer, no podía creer que Dumbledore estuviera bailando como mono sobre la mesa de los profesores, y mucho menos de que Sirius Black allá tenido la razón, de que en verdad aquel viejo no era un amargado.

Mientras, en una de las esquinas del comedor, envuelto entre las sobras y además invisible se encontraba el verdadero Dumbledore riéndose del espectáculo que estaba haciendo Sirius Black en nombre de él.

* * *

**Em... Acepto de todo y bueno el tema que me toco fue este:**

_Lily Evans toma, por error, un filtro amoroso. Ahora anda perdidamente enamorada de Remus, y James está que se sube por las paredes. ¿Podrá solucionarse todo antes de que James mate a uno de sus mejores amigos? En dicha situación también tiene que aparecer Sirius bebiendo poción multijugos y Dumbledore comportándose como un mono._

**Espero que lo disfruten, aunque sea un poco y si quieren pueden dejar algún review, con alguna critica constructiva, hechizo, o lo que quieras.**


End file.
